A Switch in Time
by Buffyfan12
Summary: A/N: Buffy and Spike are a couple, and Buffy was pregnant with their baby. Someone from Spikes past has come to set things astray. What will it happen?
1. Chapter 1

A Switch in Time

By: Catherine Johnson

* * *

A/N: Buffy and Spike are a couple, and Buffy was pregnant with their baby. Someone from Spikes past has come to set things astray. What will it happen?

"Hey love," he pulls her in and kisses her. "How did the checkup go?"

"It went fine," she returned the kiss. "Five months pregnant and, a beautiful baby boy on the way, he will look exactly like you."

"No it's going to be a baby girl that will look exactly like you, love," he gives her an irresistible smile. "I love you," he tilts his head.

"I love you too," she tells him.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

"She's pregnant, with whose baby?" Angel asks anxiously, pacing around the room.

"Angel, she's pregnant with Spikes baby," Willow tells him.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" he asks angrily.

"Hey Angel just calm down," Oz tries to comfort. " She's just been busy and you wouldn't have understood.

"Yeah, and don't act likes it impossible. You and Darla had a child, remember Connor?" Willow points out.

"That was different," Angel plainly states.

"How was that different angelcakes," Lorne walks down stairs.

* * *

"Hello, this is Angel I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

"Your perfect," Spike whispers in her ear.

"No you are," Buffy kisses him.

"Were perfect love," he gives her an irrespirable smile.

"You always know the right thing to say. I love you."

He gives her an irrespirable smile and starts to get dressed.

"Why are you getting ready? Don't you want me," she teases, but does his example.

"Such a silly question, of course I do love."

"So what is it?" she asks confused.

"There's no hiding anything from you pet is there," he smiles. "Just close your eyes," he whispers in her ear.

"Okay," she seems unsure of what to expect.

He gets something in a little box out and kneels on the ground.

She looks down at him in amazement, unable to speak.

"Buffy Anne Summers will you…," but poor Spike is cut of by a blinding light that sends them elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ow, where am I?" she looks around.

"Bloody hell were in the past!" he see Buffy and goes to help her up.

"How far in the past?"

"It looks like the mid 1800s, London," he examines their surroundings.

"How do you know where we are?" she asks curiously.

"This is where William grew up," he looks around. " Close to the day he became a vampire it looks like."

"How can you tell?" she looks confused. "What if something's wrong with my baby!" she panic's. She soon relaxes at a kick.

"The baby's fine love has a little heart beat, the little type. I can smell the three of them near," he gets a look from Buffy. "I was killing with them for nearly a century or so, how do expect me not to remember the smell."

"So what do we do?" she asks.

"Don't use your slayer power you'll attract attention. Though you may not have it, your not the slayer this century. We should probably get in clothes this century."

"So how do you purpose to do that Mr. Know it all?" she gets stressed.

"Buffy calm down and give me a break, anyway I don't see you doing anything!" he paces.

"Well I'm sorry I can't do anything, because you got me pregnant!"

"Be quiet, someone's coming!" he warns.

They become quiet and watch what's happening. A man and woman walking out of sight from the others.

"Ok, here's the plan wait until they come closer than attack," he commands.

"Don't you think they will notice if someone's gone," she reacts.

"Its either them or us, he clarifies. You stay put though I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

* * *

"Hey Dawn is Buffy here?" Willow walks into the Summers household.

"No, I haven't seen her at all, I figured she was with you guys," Dawn answers. "She shouldn't be slaying though that could mess something up."

"No she wouldn't do that, I'll call Giles."

* * *

"Hello, who is it?" Giles answers the phone.

_"It's Willow," there's worry in her voice._

"Willow what's wrong?"

_"Buffy and Spike are missing. Have you seen them?"_

"No I'm sorry Willow I haven't. Do you have any idea what could of happened to them?"

_"No, I don't."_

"Why don't you come over, so we can see if we can find out what happend, he suggests."

_"Sure, Oz and I will be over soon. Bye."_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

"I feel wrong about this," Buffy acts worried. "We could go to jail."

"We would more likely to be hanged," Spike points out.

"Wigs itch," she complains.

"Guess I'm lucky I don't have to wear it."

"Ha, ha very funny," she says sarcastically. "You look different, more like William. What did you do with the bodies," she asks worriedly.

"Don't worry your little head about it. We should probably should change our names though. Spike and Buffy aren't exactly normal names for the 1800s."

"So what do we go by, in case anyone asks?"

"You can say your Elizabeth, and I will go by William," he suggests.

"But you are William! People will get confused because you two look exactly the same," she complains.

"Do you have a better idea? We will try to limit contact with people, except for important things. If we interact with him it could mess up the future, or we could be killed. Don't talk about from another time they will accuse you of being a witch and will take you to your death."

"I'm glad Willows not here. But how do we get home," she looks around. "How did we even get here?"

* * *

_"So any news on where they are?" Xander asks Willow._

"If I did I wouldn't be calling you on your honeymoon with Anya," Willow points out.

_"I'm not so sure about that."_

_"Xander are you talking to them again?" Anya complains. " They can take care of things without you. This is us time."_

_"Sorry Willow I have to stay here, keep me posted. Bye," with that note he hangs up._

"Ok bye."

"So how's Xander doing," Dawn walks up.

"He hasn't heard from them, and he's not coming back it's his honeymoon, so it wouldn't be right to ask that of him."

"But there in danger! He could go on the honeymoon any time!" Dawn complains.

"Dawnie you'll understand someday," and walks off.

* * *

"Willow was here earlier today," Angel tells Cordelia as she walks in.

"Angel I'm so sorry did Buffy die again?"

"No it's not that, she's pregnant," he tells her.

"Good for her she finally is over you."

"Cordelia, she's pregnant with Spikes baby."

"Oh, that's why you're all moody. Don't blame it all on her remember Darla? You walked out on us for her!"

"But, that was different!"

"Make all the excuses you want but that was worse. At least you didn't do anything stupid!" she storms of.

She has no idea.

* * *

"Open your eyes," he whispers in her ear.

"Oh, William it's amazing," she looks around. "How did you get a place like this?"

"Nothings too good for you love, and don't worry how I got it just enjoy," he picks her up and spins her around. "Get ready for tonight I have a surprise for you Elizabeth."

"There's more," she sounds surprised. "What is it?" she asks him with volger eyes.

"Can't tell you that love, or else it wouldn't be a surprise," he teases her.

* * *

"Willow are you sure about this?" Oz asks worriedly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, it's the only way. I can't just leave them their to die."

"If it's the only way, but I'm going with you," he tells her.

"Oz, honey I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," and he kisses her.

She gives in, "Okay, but we need to leave soon if we want to have a chance of coming on time." 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

"Elizabeth, my lady are you ready?"

"Almost, William, I'm about to come down."

He watches her every movement as she comes down. As graceful, and beautiful as a rose. Her brilliant green eyes, amazing hair, and everything about her is extravagant. "You look amazing my lady."

"So do you," she looks him over. Striking blue eyes, nice body, very smart. "William can you tell me one of your extravagant poems, I love them."

"Later love, we have to get going."

* * *

"Wow this place looks amazing," Willow takes a look around.

"Yeah, sure does," Oz agrees.

"So do you think they've been here," she looks around.

"Yeah," he indicates for her to follow him.

She follows him and gasps, "He wouldn't have."

"I think someone else was here."

"You sure are a smart lad, too bad I'm going to have to kill you," Angelus walks out of the shadows.

* * *

"Angel all you ever do is mope around, have some fun for once," Cordelia exaggerates. Then Cordelia screams in pain and, almost falls but is caught by Angel, and mutters a, "Thanks."

"What did you see?" Angel asks anxiously.

"Two reds, that look a lot like Willow and Oz. Some pregnant lady and her boyfriend are trying to help them. Angelus is there and there all wearing old clothes," she looks confused. "Why would they be giving me a vision I know isn't from this century? Is there something you need to explain?"

"Sorry have to go, I'll explain later," he rushes out.

* * *

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asks him terrified.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Your blood will taste the best, a slayer. A long painful death of you for your poor William to watch.

"Leave her alone," he William threatens him.

They don't remember anything, "Sorry guys I think we were too late," and prepares for her death.

* * *

"Switch things back!" Angel knocks down the door. "I didn't agree to this!"

A man in a cloak is there, "Angel this is what you said you wanted, so they never met."

"I didn't mean I wanted them dead!" he points out.

"It's either that or things go back to normal."

He considers it for a moment cringes and says, "Fine."

"You will be the only one to remember anything."

"Ok, who are you anyway," he questions.

He pulls down the hood, "You don't recognize your own son?"

* * *

"…marry me?" he opens the box to reveal a magnificent ring.

"Oh, Spike it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you love."

"Yes."

"I love you love, you're my life," he kisses her.

In, I'm falling in  
I didn't want to  
Not so fast boy  
Slow  
Don't wanna hurt the girl  
Give her a pretty box  
You'd better fill it

And I get blinded when she opens the door  
It's like looking in to the sun, you know  
And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes  
And she just looks at me  
And smiles  
Smile, smile

Oh, there we go again  
And it feels so good  
Of fallin' up and down  
Damn, it's 2am again  
And she kisses me goodbye  
For the sixteenth time

And I'm drivin' home, it's 5am  
And I'm look at the sun come up over the hills  
Clouds are turnin' pink and green  
And all I can see is her eyes  
Eyes, eyes

And I get blinded when she opens the door  
It's like looking in to the sun, you know  
And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes  
And she just looks at me  
And smiles  
Smile, smile

**The End!**


End file.
